Nanami
is one of the Bio-Hybrids, a trio of modified individuals working for Kurata. After the DATS building was destroyed, she and chased after Commander Richard Sampson. Later, they fought Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa and the two before facing Marcus Damon and the others along with both of her comrades. She and her fellow Bio-Hybrids subsequently pursued the ex-Data Squad through the Digital World before being defeated by their newfound mega forms, , and . Subsequently, they pleaded for more power to Kurata and were given a higher form, based on a Mega-Level Digimon. She dresses unusually compared to the other characters in the series, carrying an umbrella, and wearing clothing in the style of a . Like Thomas H. Norstein, Nanami is also something of a genius herself, and used her intelligence to counter the battle strategies of Thomas after gaining the ability to become BioRotosmon. She showed an attraction to him but was angered by his refusal to join her side. However, Nanami was defeated when Thomas used an attack that was reminiscent of Marcus' reckless fighting style. After she was defeated and fell unconscious Thomas was able to carry her back home. In the last episode, Nanami was also rising her D.N.A. in the sky. __TOC__ Digimon forms BioQuetzalmon BioQuetzalmon is Nanami's first Digimon form, based on the Armor Digimon Quetzalmon. Attacks *'Freezing Wave' (Shock Wave): Wraps around her foes and releases a wave of paralyzing energy. BioRotosmon BioRotosmon is BioQuetzalmon's next stage, which she gained after having her body combined with the data of a Mega Digimon, based on Lotosmon which, at the time of its debut, was not released yet. When Kurata gave Nanami more power, BioRotosmon was born. BioRotosmon appeared to destroy the waterfall that fed the lake guarding Eldradimon and the Sacred City. Thomas and attempted to stop her, but she outwitted and overpowered each of MirageGaogamon's tactics. Once he was down, she turned her attention to Thomas and tried to seduce him into joining her side, like she had done so before when she was Nanami. Thomas tried to resist her persuasions and illusions, but she would not quit so easily, even spouting out that, by joining together, the two of them could achieve godhood and reign supreme over all. However, Thomas still refused and MirageGaogamon took her on a second time, this time relying on no tactics, but on sheer might and a pointblank-ranged attack. And with that, BioRotosmon fell, laughing madly and then electrocuting with screams of pain. One of the bolts of energy released from her body shot out at her staff, which was wedged into the ground near the waterfall, and the resulting occurrence had destroyed the waterfall anyway, which would shortly leave Eldradimon and capital's defenses lowered greatly. BioRotosmon reverted back to Nanami and a digi-egg (which lay nearby) and, before she passed out, she said that that last move made by MirageGaogamon was the kind of move Marcus would use. Attacks *'Seven's Fantasia': Fires a rainbow-colored beam from her flower-ended staff. *'Serpent Ruin' (Abandon Ruin): Fires a dark purple beam from the black serpent on her staff. Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Bio-Hybrids Category:Characters in Digimon Data Squad